


this room is far too dark

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I miss them," the brown haired boy sighed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this room is far too dark

**Author's Note:**

> not the best thing ive come up with

"I miss them," the brown haired boy sighed. 

 

"And I'm sure they miss you too," the green haired boy replied. 

 

He wrapped his arm around the smaller boy and together they watched another day on Earth end.


End file.
